Tides Around Me
by Magical Sights
Summary: When the hurricane of the year comes, everyone wants to surf it, even Emma. But one time of swimming Grace she loses something valuable and precious in order to surf. What could it be? Who comforts her through it all? Em/Ty/Johnny! Review please!
1. Quick To Jump

**Notes:** This is a Emma/Johnny/Ty fanfiction. Please review for my sake lol

**Preview: **

_Reef and the others had woken up from a loud crash sound. A tree had fallen down. They were all in the dining room, restless. As they started to talk, the door was thrown open. Lo, all wet,__ was breathing heavily. She had just come back from a run. _

_"You have to hurry! Quick!" she darted out of the house. Reef, Fin, Johnny, Ty, Broseph, Lance and Rip chased after her._

_~Tides Around Me~__  
Quick To Jump_

Hearing about the up coming hurricane that would provide the best waves for B.C, Johnny and Broseph were stoked. They told Reef, Fin, Lo and Emma. Hearing from Lo, Ty and Bummer told their friends. Now, more than 11 people were going to try and surf the waves of hurricane Grace.

Once every 15 years did Grace come and graced the surfers of B.C with her waves of glory. Everyone started to get ready for the hurricane. Lo and Fin bought new boards, Johnny and Broseph trained and had their boards fixed and retouched. Reef, Ty and Bummer (Andrew) did nothing but wait. While Emma was to busy trying to stay on her board longer than a minute.

It was nearing the week were Grace would hit for a whole seven days, they all decided to go to the beach. Reef and the others sat down after surfing, chatting about Grace. Reef smiled.

"I'll be the only one here to surf it." he smirked the way he usually did when his ego showed. Fin rolled her eyes.

"Why are you like that?"

Before he could answer, Broseph spoke.

"Say, ya guys plannin' on surfin' the Office?" they all started at each other, Reef nodded.

"Yeah, why bro?" he asked the surfing hippy. He smiled.

"I heard there was this rad surfin' joint somewhere around here that was only good when Grace came." Broseph sighed. "sadly, it was lost with Raquz, the old surfer. He was the last bro to surf Grace..." they were all silent. Reef laughed.

"That's stupid! A surf spot can't be lost! Who wants to help me find it before Grace comes?" Reef asked his lot of friends. Fin, Lo, Johnny, Broseph and Emma raised their hands. Reef frowned at Emma and Lo.

"I don't know about you two...don't you girls want to pamper yourselves instead?" Lo snorted, Emma looked down.

"What makes you think we would want that? We clearly raised our hands." Lo growled. Fin punched Reef's arm.

"Reef! They can help us--"

"No! Me and Emma will look for it ourselves!" Lo stood up and took Emma's arm. "Come on Emma, let's go!" Emma took her board and followed Lo. She looked back at them with a sorry face and looked back ahead of her.

***

"Did you find anything?" Lo asked tiredly as she collapsed on the sand, dirty and stung up by mosquitoes and red from poison ivy. Emma was just as dirty and itchy as Lo was when she sat down, her arms killing her. She dropped back to let the water wash up to her feet and semi cool her off. She shook her head.

"No...nothing..." she closed her eyes. "lets head home now, Lo. We've worked enough..."

"Alright, fine..." Lo slowly got up and helped Emma up. Together, they headed back.

--

"Where were you guys?" asked Reef, amused when they came in dirty. Emma sighed, looking down.

"_We_ were looking for the place to surf at when Grace comes." Lo said in a matter-of-factly tone. Reef laughed, elbowing Broseph and Lance.

"You here that, dudes? Lo and Emma are going to find the resort for Grace!" he laughed along with them, faking to wipe a tear away from his eye. "that's a good laugh, girls, really. But we both know you can't."

Lo growled. "Of course we can! Won't we Emma?" she glanced over and Emma was sleeping on the coach, her head resting on her arm over the chair's wooden arm. Lo frowned, crossing her arms. "Emma!" Reef laughed.

"Wow, she's a big help." he began to laugh again with the boys. Lo sighed and walked off.

***

After three days of searching, Grace was near. Lo actually pushed Emma harder and harder, until Emma received bruises going through the forests and places Lo suggested - made - she should look. Reef announced that Broseph had found out that that the rumor was fake, created by Bummer, Lance, Rip and some of their friends. Lo was getting bossier and more angry with everyone, especially Emma and Reef.

The hurricane could be seen now and everyone was hyped; they wanted to surf those waves! Emma came back from another day of surfing. She stopped in front of Lo.

"I tried Lo, I can't find anything that looks like a place for Grace--"

"You aren't trying hard enough!" Lo insisted, angrily. She did not want to lose to Reef, even if he stated it was a fake rumor. "Its okay though...I guess Reef wins. Just let it be now..." Lo walked away, depressed. Emma sighed. Great. _Why couldn't I have found the surf site? _

***

"SHE'S HERE!" Broseph screamed as he ran through the halls, knocking on the doors. They all opened their doors, tired. It was Friday morning and they were tired. The hotel was under construction, so they got today off. Reef growled.

"Grace better be here, bro, or you're gonna pay!"

"She is! Come look at the ocean!" he ran off, board in hand. Everyone quickly go into their surfer gear and grabbed their boards.

Broseph laughed madly when everyone stopped in front of the ocean, the waves crushing the sand with intense strength. Reef smiled.

"Oh yay! Time to party!" Reef, Johnny, Broseph and Ripper ran off into the water, Lance hurrying after them. Emma smiled, turning to Lo.

"At least we can surf the waves, right?" Lo crossed her arms.

"Yeah... I guess so." She picked her board up and headed off into the water. Ty walked pass Emma, his camera in hand. Emma sighed.

"You're going to film them?"

"Yup," he said with a smirk and short laugh. "Reef told me to. The guy can't take no as an answer." he turned the camera on and positioned it to film Reef and Johnny at the time. Emma decided to take the chance; she gripped her board.

"Um...Ty?"

"Hmm?"

She swallowed. "Would you mind filming..." he turned to looked at her and she blushed, looking down. "never mind." she smiled at him and he shrugged, turning back to film the clearly better surfers. Emma gripped her purple board and sighed, turning to go back to the house. She didn't feel like falling down in front of Ty, her crush!

Johnny came out from the water and watched as Emma ran into the woods with her board. He frowned. _Where is she going?_

***

Emma wasn't so sure she could handle the surfing here anymore. Ever since the kooks that invaded The Office, she hasn't really gained everyone's trust, especially Ty's. Although, Johnny was so supportive and caring, he even got a strike for to get rid of the kooks...she still thought she had to thank him for helping her, again. She sat in her bed, looking out the window at the night's sky. Grace was throwing branches, bushes, dirt and water around like there was no tomorrow. Lo and Fin were asleep; Emma decided she'd go surf Grace one time before she ended! She snuck out of bed and got into her surfing clothes and than pulled a sweater and jeans over them. She took her board and hurried out, silently. She made her way across the pathway and looked back at the house, and than hurried off.

Lo sat up after she heard Emma leave. I wonder where Emma went off to...Lo stood and dressed, popping on her shoes, she followed the tracks of show marks leading into the forest line from the pathway.

***

"Emma?" Lo called, looking around the dark forest. Lo knew it was at least five am, why would Emma head out at that time? "Emma, are you there?" Lo called out to a moving bush. A bunny hopped out, sniffing the ground. Lo sighed, crossing her arms to keep warm and from jumping out of her skin. _Where could she be in a hurricane! That crazy girl..._

Lo pushed pass the bushes and fell forward from a small bluff. She had followed foot marks through mud into the forest. It was strange, why would Emma stray off path? It wasn't the path to The Office. Lo sat up and looked out towards the ocean. The waves smashed down on the ocean with such force, it sounded like a bomb exploded. The water actually reached her, sprinkling down on her._ Wow, Grace is too powerful! Lo stood up and frowned. Wait...Emma took her surf board...No!_

"EMMA! EMMA!" she looked around the ocean. She spotted the purple board and the rider on top, a determined look on her face. She was wiggly, but she was staying on. Lo hurried to the shore line, ready to run back if another wave came. "EMMA! COME BACK, THE WAVES ARE TOO MUCH!"

The girl kept surfing, oblivious to her friend. Lo noticed the giant tidal wave and waved her hands. "EMMA WATCH OUT!" Emma turned her head to see Lo, pointing behind her. Emma looked behind her, slipping off her board just as the giant wave crashed down on her. Her board snapped in two, flying in different directions. Emma's body hit the water hard, than sank. Lo gasped.  
"Emma!" Lo didn't know what to do! Should she go in after her? No, it would be useless, she wouldn't be able to bring her ran off, towards the house in a frantic race against time.

***

Reef and the others had woken up from a loud crashing sound. A tree had fallen down. They were all in the dining room, restless. As they started to talk, the door was thrown open. Lo, all wet, breathing heavily. She had just come back from a run. She said: "You have to hurry! Quick!" she darted out of the house. Reef, Fin, Johnny, Ty, Broseph, Lance and Rip chased after her.

Lo brought them through the forest and pointed to the ocean, breathless again. "Emma...fell in...I couldn't...get her..." Johnny's eyes went wide, he hurried forward, but Ty was already ahead of him, diving into the water with his clothes and shoes on. Emma's board pieces washed up to the shore and Fin hurried to them, frowning.

"No...Alberta..." Reef and the others came over to her, looking at the board. Lo coughed.

"I heard her leave the house and decided to follow her. I found her...she was surfing the biggest wave I've ever seen!" Reef and the others frowned.

"Why would she surf at night? On Grace's worse hurricane yet?"

"I don't kno--" Lo heard Ty splashed out of the water, carrying Emma. She wasn't breathing. Fin and Lo gasped, tears building up. Reef, Johnny and Lance came over. Broseph and the rest stayed with the girls.

Ty laid Emma straight on the sand and checked her pulse. She wasn't breathing; he paled. He made sure she was straight and did CPR. Once, twice, three and than four times, yet she wasn't breathing. Lo turned her head to Broseph's shoulder while Fin looked down. Ty swore, repeating the same thing again and again. _Come on...come on..._

Emma coughed out water, trying her best to fill her lungs with air. Johnny and everyone else gasped in surprise and happiness. Ty smiled. "Thank god you're okay..." she looked at him and frowned.

"I can't feel my legs..."

Everyone sat in silence. The storm clouds oddly parted quickly.

* * *

_Okay....how was that? I thought of this story while I watched the newest episode of Stoked in Canada. I was thinking, what if Emma lost the most important thing to her? What if she was forced to stay on a beach resort and watch as everyone around her could do the one thing she's wanted to do since she was six?_

_ Reviews please!_


	2. Reassigned To Life

**Notes:** _BLAH! You know, I hate the nerve of some people, man! Constantly dragging others down with their crap. What will I do? Nothing. Because it seems my answer was hidden in not have an answering and by gods, it was the best answer anyone searching for an answer could get! It was

* * *

good, it made me drool lol  
No wait, I was looking at my most favorite food today - green peas roasted in onions and garlic, with some olive oil and some healthy choice foods :) Best food eva!  
Anyway, on to the preview of the third chapter!_

**Preview:** _"It was her board, Reef! Do you not know what that board meant to her?" Fin asked, her eyes flaring. The red headed surfer shrugged. _

_"Boards break; it happens." Reef was slapped on the head. "What?" ~ Chapter 3/4!  
_

~_Tides Around Me_~

~_Reassigned To Life_~

After leaving the hospital, Lo couldn't help but feel bad for her friend. If she had just told Emma not to leave while in the house, Emma would have never been hurt. Reef said there was a good side to it all; Emma found the surfing spot for Grace. Fin and Johnny, even Ty were very angry with Reef. He explained he was only trying to lighten the mood up a bit, but they were still angry with him.

The doctors told them they could either wait in the halls or head home while they took care of her. They explained it would be best if they went home and rested and that they would call them as soon as possible.  
Johnny looked like he was going to throw up while Ty paced around the house by the phone, which was odd. Lo frowned at him. _Since when did he care...?_

Johnny stood, quickly. "I'll be right back..." he ran off to the bathrooms. Lo knew what he did. He came back, holding his stomach. Fin sighed, breaking the tension.

"Do...you think she'll be okay?"

Reef shook his head. "I don't know. We'll have to wait for the doctor to call." he paused, looking around. "do you think they called her mother?" Johnny nodded.

"I asked the nurse working on the same level where Emma was; she said they did. She wouldn't tell me anything else because I had to be family..." they all sighed. Ripper, who was sitting back against the sofa with a frown on, said:

"Why was she even out in the storm? Broseph told everyone it was only safe while it was the tip of Grace...." Johnny sat back.

"She ran off before you said anything, she went home...." he sent a long, nasty stare at Ty that indicated he thought it was Ty's fault this all happened. The surfer seemed to get the look and turned away watching the phone, waiting.

Lo crossed her arms. "I hope she's okay. I tried to get her to stop before that wave, but I guess she couldn't hear me." Ty came over and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Its not your fault, Lo."

"If its anyone's fault," Johnny cut in. "its yours, Ty."

The room stared at them, shocked. Ty gripped his hands. "You think I caused this?"

"She left the beach that day because of you!" Johnny snapped. Reef and Ripper stood between the two. "She would have heard Broseph's announcement if you didn't scared her off!"

Ty stepped forward. "I didn't scare her! She said she had to go..." he looked away. "you know what, I don't need this..." he walked away. Reef sighed, letting Johnny go.

"Dude, you could have gotten fired if you hit him!"

"Like I care about my job! Emma could never surf again because of Ty!"

"Are ya sure you aren't over reactin', brah?" Broseph called out, from his orange seat. He was chewing on jerky. Johnny glared at Broseph and than walked off, mumbling under his breath about how Ty wasn't something enough to be their friend or Emma's.

***

"...will she be able to...alright, I can do that...yes, thank you...Stewart, she's fine except for..."  
Emma woke up to her mother's voice in the hall way. She rubbed her eyes and could see her mother's silhouette outside the door, she was holding a cellphone and talking with a doctor. Emma sighed and rolled her head around to inspect her body. She gasped when she saw her legs in full casts. _No..._

Her mother came in. "Honey? Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" she hugged her daughter, who winced in pain. The doctor shook his head.

"Miss Anna your daughter is still sore, you might want to hold back the harsh hugging." he smiled at her and than Emma, who frowned.

"W-What happened?"

"You had an accident surfing! I knew I shouldn't have let you go here! Now your legs are...honey?" tears were forming in Emma's eyes.

"I...I can still walk, right?"

The doctor, Dr. Venn, shook his head. "I don't know, miss Emma. I'd have to run countless tests and you'd have to go to the hospital clinic and get therapy. It will be a long time until we know for sure." Venn saw the hope in her eyes fade. Emma looked down at her hands, which were wrapped up in bandages. Her mother noticed her staring and whispered that she tried to grab the board but she fell and grabbed hold of coral and sharp rocks and cut up her hands. Emma almost choked on the need to sob, instead she looked up at her mother.

"My board?"

"Its gone, honey." Anna patted her daughter's hand softly when she said it, watching the tears drop from her face.

"That board...it..."

"I know, Emma. It'll be okay, I promise..." she hugged her daughter lighter. Soothing her crying daughter would be tough, especially about the board.

***

"Does anyone know if Emma's out of the hospital yet?" Lo asked, running down the stairs in front of the gang of teenagers. Reef shook his head.

"Nope. No one knows. The last we heard was that her mother came and threatened to take her back to Alberta....I don't know what else has gone on, Bummer's kept us busy and distracted...Did you guys see how bad her legs-" he paused when Johnny shot him a death stare. Reef went silent.

"Reef, you say the stupidest things. I should kick you in-" Fin paused when they heard clicking sounds. Like wood knocking on wood, but coming out to sound like taps, heavy taps. The door opened and they all stood up when Anna, Emma's mother, was escorting her through the door. Johnny felt so bad. There Emma was, having to use crutches to walk into a house she shared with surfers and she might never be able to even walk again let alone surf. He wanted to hug her...comfort her and kill Ty for many, many reasons.

Emma looked up at them, frowning. Anna asked where her room was and Lo helped Anna get Emma up the stairs. Reef waited until they were gone.

"Woow...poor Emma." Fin punched Reef.

"Not poor just...yeah, poor." Fin couldn't deny it either. To not be able to surf again must be hurting Emma really hard.

Johnny sighed. "We need to do something to cheer her up..." they all smiled a Johnny.

"Perfect idea, Johnny!"

***

Lo and Emma's mother helped Emma to the bed. Lo sat back, listening.

"Now honey, I know you love this place--"

"...Loved." she whispered, looking down at her hands.

"but we could leave if you want. Go back to Alberta and have a nice time in our little house; you, me and your brothers."

Emma shrugged. "I don't have anything here anymore..." Lo bit her lower lip.

"Please stay, Emma! Please, we're your friends..."

She looked up at Lo and shook her head. "And do what? Sit around the house unmoving and watch everyone else surf?" Lo crossed her arms, frustrated.

"No! You could stay and have a nice time here. I'm sure daddy- my dad would let you stay here, especially if he thought it would come back to bite him on his butt." Lo looked at Anna.

"Please let her stay here with us! Please!"

Anna gazed at Emma. "Its up to her...I'm going to the resort. Call me Emma, if something happens." she kissed her daughter's cheek and and sighed when she saw the crutches. "I'll be back tomorrow and will want an answer. Bye honey." she left the room. Lo turned to Emma.

"Are you going to stay? We can go shopping." she said with a shrill pitch that indicated Emma would never reject.

"For shoes?" Emma asked, laying down. It hurt Lo to know her friend was suffering...and acting like a different person. Her friend Emma was friendly, over-sensitive and loving. This one was dark, moody and uncaring. Lo had to change it. "I just want to be alone for right now..." Lo nodded and left the room, heading down stairs.

***

Lo stood before everyone. "We've got a problem! We need to cheer Emma up before she leaves for the rest of the summer!" Lo said as she tapped her foot against the wooden porch. Reef and Fin smiled.

"Johnny thought of the same thing; we're gonna try our hardest!"

* * *

*****_Sigh_*****

_Uh...I hate the low res of some TV shows. You know, while watching Stoked in Canada, I thought. "__Why do we have to wait so long for Stoked?!" I decided to just wait for em on Youtube a few days ago; best idea yet!_

_**Alright, time for end notes:** I....have none! I just wanna say review, review and review! :P_

_Later, bye and cheers!_


	3. Asthenia

**Notes**: _This chapter is a Ty/Emma :P Enjoy and review!  
_

~_Tides Around Me_~

~_Asthenia_~

"So, chocolate swirls are her favorite?" Lo and Fin asked Johnny. He nodded, putting the cherry on top.

"Yep. She told me when she first came here and we all went out to get icecream by the pool. She said she'd be to heavy to...surf..." he looked down. Lo sighed and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Johnny! I'm sure she'll be able to surf again, but until than we must make her happy again! Right?" she asked him, smiling as she helped with all the chocolate swirl icecream cups.

***

"Emma?" Lo called as she opened the door, Johnny and Fin followed her into the girl's room. Emma was laying on the bed, holding a piece of her surfing board. Johnny looked at Lo, worried. "Emma?" Lo called again, coming closer. She held out the icecream. "Look what we got! Chocolate swirls! We know you can't resist them!"

Emma sighed. "...Not right now..." she rolled her head around to look out the window. She clutched the piece closer and pulled a thin blanket over herself. Johnny sighed.

"Come on, Emma! Chocolate swirl is your favorite." Johnny said, gathering his courage. Emma shook her head. "Please Emma?" she didn't answer. Johnny sighed. "Alright than....we'll put yours in the fridge. You can come down and-" he stopped himself before he finished. Unfortunately, Emma pulled the blanket closer and he swore he heard a sob. Lo and Fin took Johnny out with the icecream.

They shut the door. "I don't think its working." Fin muttered, crossing her arms. Lo rubbed her chin.

"There has to be something!" she hissed. Johnny shrugged.

"We could try to get her to come out to the movies...?"

"Perfect!" Lo grinned.

***

"Emma?" Lo called as she opened the door to the girl's room. "We're all heading out to the movies. We're gonna watch Red Velvet," she smiled. "Wanna come with?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I think I'll just stay and rest..."

"But-" Lo frowned. That's her favorite movie ever! She's really depressed... "Kay than, um, if you change your mind, the movie starts in a hour..." she closed the door and walked down stairs, disappointed. Everyone turned to her.

"Is she coming?"

"No. She's says she wants to rest..." Lo sighed, sitting down on a chair. "I thought that would work. Its her favorite movie." Broseph patted Lo's shoulder.

"We'll figure it out, ya just gotta stay positive. Right, brah?" he elbowed Ty, who nodded.

"Hey, Lo." Ty whispered pulling her closer with his arm, which he carelessly threw over her shoulders. "I'm sure," he went on to whisper. "that Emma will get happy soon. As Broseph stated, we just gotta stay on top. What else does Emma like?" _I have to remember her name is Emma! No matter what!_ Ty thought. He knew he'd often - okay always! - forgot her name while sharing very, very, very small chats with her and he knew he should have taken more time to listen to her.  
Lo sniffed, wiping tears back.

"Sure!" She smiled. "Emma loves lilies - white and pink ones. She likes to read-" she stopped when Johnny got up to answer the phone. He sighed and nodded three times.

"Alright, sir. We'll be over quickly, I promise." Johnny hung up. "Its Bummer. He said they have a huge problem down at the hotel and that he really needs us. We should hurry.." Johnny ran out the hurried after Johnny but Lo and Ty. He grabbed his sister's arm.

"What else does Emma like?" he asked, his light blue eyes shaded with the want to know more. Lo frowned.

"Why...?"

"I can try to make her happy while you guys are at work....can't I?" Ty asked, corking his eye brows at his little sister. She sighed and took a piece of paper, writing everything down on it.

"Don't do anything stupid, Ty!" she ran off to hurry after her friends.

***

"Okay...first things first!" Ty muttered as he read through the paper. The first thing was the movie, than the second was the chocolate swirl icecream. He scratched those out and read the next ones. It said "_Colored, by Richard Kennitt._". Lo wrote down that Emma recently lost her copy to a angry raccoon. Ty smiled and hurried down to the markets.

He stopped a clerk. "Hey, I'm looking for a book called Colored. Its by-"

"I know who," the female clerk said sweetly. "Its one of the most popular out right now. So sweet. Its on isle three." Ty thanked her and found the book. He sighed. Might as well get whatever else I might need while I'm here...

***

Knock, knock, knock! Emma sighed as she looked over at the door. She reached for her crutches, but before she could stand, someone entered the room. It was Ty. Emma froze. W-what is Ty doing here? Emma tightened her grip on the handle to one of the crutches as he closed the door and smiled. "Emma."

He remembered my name... "Yes..?"

Ty sighed, itching his head as he looked at her legs. "I just want to say sorry..." she frowned. She didn't expect Ty in her room at all, but she didn't want him to remind her of her loss. She looked away, toward the window.

"...is that all?"

"No." Emma turned to look at his blue eyes, which were fierce. "I wanted to give you this..." he pulled out a red box with a yellow ribbon tied around it. He held it out to her. "Take it...please?" she nodded dully as she took it. She started at it, not looking up at him. Ty laughed. "Well, open it." he smiled when she quickly untied the ribbon and carefully put it aside as she opened the box. She dropped the lid. Inside the box was a brown leather book, with the words `_Colored_' on it. She felt like she was going to explode.

"You...got me this? Why?" she asked, watching him. Ty looked down at the book.

"I wanted you to feel better." he smiled at her and Emma felt her heart freeze. _He...he wants me to feel better?_ She blinked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because that's what...what I'm suppose to do! We're friends, right?" she sighed.

"I guess so..."

"So how about a movie? Or we could go to the-the..." he froze. He was about to say beach, but he bit his lip. He was thankful he didn't slip like Johnny had earlier. "we could go Sunset Terrance."

Emma smiled. "Really?"_ why would he want to go there? With me? _Ty nodded.

"Sure! Are you going to come or not?" he made a charming smile and she felt her heart do backflips.

"Of course!" she tried to stand and remembered her crutches. _Oh...that's right. Well, at least Ty asked me someplace... _"Can I get dressed first?" Ty blushed.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Um...I'll be back later?" he left the room and sighed when he was in the halls. _I hope this works..._

***

"Whaa?!" Reef crossed his arms. "No way am I going to watch them!" Reef and Johnny were brought into the DR by Bummer while he sent Lo, Fin and Broseph off to clean the pool. Bummer told Reef he was to watch the twins and that Johnny was suppose to watch the a little weird girl. Andrew paused.

"Wait...where is Emma?"

Reef looked over at Johnny. "Well, sir," Johnny began. "I can't believe you didn't hear. Emma had a accident and couldn't come to work."

"What kind?" he asked, as if they would lie for her. Johnny sighed.

"She was surfing and fell; she broke her legs - which might be permanent - and her hands were badly injured as well..." Bummer looked a little convinced by Johnny's face.

"Hmm...well, fine! How does she plan on staying if she can't work though? I mean, I feel bad for her-" Johnny and Reef gasped._ Feel bad?!_ Reef thought. Must not really be Bummer. "But, seriously, how does she expect to stay at B.C? The money costs alone are too high as it is now..."

"Well, maybe if she can heal better she can get a not-so-walking needed job here at the Resort." Reef pointed out, itching his head. Johnny smiled.

"That's a wonderful idea, Reef! For once you can actual help!" Bummer laughed. _Well, at least its a way she could stay here...I still haven't told her how I feel. But how can I_ - he thought as he hurried to the strange little girl named Kathy -_ if she's heart taken by Ty? Why couldn't I be tough and as cool as he is...maybe than she'd notice me..._

***

"Well, we're here." Ty muttered as they stopped in front of the theater. Kahuna smiled and waved at them.

"Over here, kiddos!" Ty asked if Emma wanted help but she shook her head.

"No...no, I'm fine. Thank you." Ty got the tickets and bought some popcorn. _Please don't let this end badly..._

They sat down at the movies and began to watch the movie Ty picked out for the special occasion. It was called "Golden Sunset" which he knew from how Lo spelled it, was a romance movie. He tried to hide the blush on his face by looking away and rubbing his chin. Emma heard the music start up and gazed at the golden-sun-setty words. She blushed. _Ty brought me...to a romance movie?! Than....than he likes me? Oooh! I hope so!_

As the movie drifted on and on, Emma began to wonder if he was going to try and take her hand or maybe put his arm around her. Oh, how she hoped. When the movie was getting toward the end, Ty became really stiff, as if he knew what was going to happen in the movie and didn't want to hurt Emma by giving her false advances toward her. He hoped she would realize that it was just a friendly date, not a date-date.

The movie ended and Ty saw the slight confusion on Emma's face.  
I don't get it...why did he take me here if he doesn't like me? M-maybe he's shy...? Huh...Emma smiled at him when he looked over at her. "Come on, one more place to go!" he helped her up the steps and outside of the theater.

Ty took Emma to the Sunset Terrance and helped her up the dirt stairs. When they made it to the top, the sun made a golden glaze over the whole hill and the ocean in front of them. Emma smiled and made her way over to the edge and gazed out at the ocean and the beautiful scenery. "Its so beautiful..." she was awed. Ty swallowed, hesitating.

"..N-Not as beautiful as you..." Emma turned to him, startled.

"What did you say?" she whispered as she searched his eyes. He smiled, weakly.

"I..um, said not as beautiful as you."

"I know. But...why?"

"B-because..." _Ty, you idiot! You got yourself into something you can't get out of! What the hell were you thinking!_ "because...I...like you?" he almost swore when he came out as a question. She paused and sighed, looking away. _Oh...I get it now. He doesn't like me, he pities me for what happened._ _He's been dragging me about, trying to fool me into something he doesn't even want. _She laughed, silently. _I've fooled myself thinking it could happen. I'm such an idiot! God!_  
Ty noticed her silence and called her name. "Emma?"

She frowned. "Don't you mean Ella?" he stepped back. "why did you do this to me?"

Ty sighed, rubbing his arm. "I...was trying to make you feel better-"

"By fooling me into something?" he swallowed. Coming from her, it sounded so wrong.

"I'm sorry, Emma-"

"Its okay...I just want to go back home."

"Alright, I'll walk you."

"No." she spat. "My real home!" she started off without him. He was stunned at the vile in her tone. Never has he ever heard her use such a tone...than again, he hardly payed attention to her before. Ty gripped his hands. _Crap! They will all kill me for this! Why did I have to screw this up?! I couldn't even make one girl happy..._

***

Lo sighed as she entered the house before the others, who went straight to the beach to surf. She didn't get it, how could they swim and surf knowing Emma can't? Didn't they care for at all? Lo sat down and sighed, about to lay down from a hard day's work when the door opened and Emma entered. Lo smiled, sweetly. "Emma?! How was your day?" she asked, seeing the light yellow dress on her. Emma gave her a angry look.

"Horrible." was her only word as she headed up the stairs and into their room. Lo growled. _Ty!_  


* * *

_Well, how was it? This was a (sorta) Ty/Emma. I plan on making another Ty/Emma chapter as well Johnny/Emma, because its both. But, whoever she ends up will stay a secret for right now!_

_Please review!_


	4. A Sweet Deal

**Notes**: A mix between Johnny/Emma/Ty. The Jemma(JohnnyxEmma) chapter will be next!

_~Tides Around Me~_

_~A Sweet Deal~_

"What exactly happened, Ty?" Johnny asked, concerned as he followed the other teenager into the kitchen, where they were alone for the time being. "What did you do to make Emma upset?"

"Nothing." Ty poured a glass of water, looking out the small window in front of him and into the woods. "I tried to get her mood up a bit, it didn't work."he sighed and chugged the water down. "she knew we - I - was just doing nice things because of her legs..."

Johnny growled. "Is because you made it obvious to her! Just like you did when you didn't want to speak with her all those times!" Johnny took the cup from Ty and threw it into the sink; it broke and shattered everywhere inside the steel sink. Ty glared at Johnny.

"Calm down, Johnny! Its not that I meant for this to happen-"

"But you are the one that caused it! How do you plan on fixing, hm!? Faking to hang out with her! Because that didn't work last time!" he shouted at the blond, his hands crunching up into tight fists. Ty was shocked. Johnny must really like Emma for him to be freaking out about it this bad. Ty frowned, looking down at his hands.

"I know I screwed up, Johnny. I didn't mean to-"

"But you did! She likes you! You better fix this!"

Ty was stunned. "What?" Johnny blinked, shaking his head.

"You're her friend, try to act like one and really try to help her..." Johnny hurried out of the room.

***

"Emma?" asked Reef as he sat down on a chair. "You wanna see if Emma wants to come down to the beach? Are you that dense, bro?" he asked Broseph and Ty, who made the plan up. Ty shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe it won't be that bad. What is she gonna do, stay in bed for the rest of summer?" Ty frowned at Reef. "We gotta try something!" Broseph nodded.

"We could buy her a new board, ya know, for looks and whatever. I mean, girls do buy things sometimes to look at them." he blinked at Reef and nudged his head at Lo. She smacked his head.

"I do not!" she defended herself, crossing her arms. "I think its a good idea...if it works. If it back fires, she could be far worse!" she looked at Fin. "What do you think, Fin?"

"I don't think we should go with the board idea..."

Reef rolled his eyes, "And why not?" he demanded, sitting straight. Fin sighed, rubbed her arm.

"Well...since she can't surf, why buy her a new board? Not to mention she wouldn't want another board...her old one meant a lo to her." Reef shrugged.

"We'll get her a new board! She'll love it, Fin, any girl would!" Fin stood up and glared at him.

_"_It was her board, Reef! Do you not know what that board meant to her?" Fin asked, her eyes flaring. The red headed surfer shrugged.

"Boards break; it happens." Reef was slapped on the head. "What?" he growled, holding the left side of his head. Fin shook her head at him slowly. Ty arched a eye brow.

"What's so special about the board anyway, Fin?"

The tall surfer turned to Ty and frowned, crossing her arms again. "Her father bought it for her when she was a kid, right before he set off on a Navy trip...he never came back." the room was silent. Reef sat back, clearly showing regret for helping the `buy her a new surfboard' thing. Ty coughed while Johnny looked away. So that's why she's more upset over the board... Johnny thought weakly, looking up at the stair case.

Ty itched his neck. "Well than....how about we get her something else? I don't know...but maybe Lo can help!" he looked over at Lo, smiling. "Can ya do it?"

Lo smiled weakly. "Maybe...I don't think it will work, I already tried it."

They all sat there, thinking. Johnny was sure he could do something for her...but what? He remembered a while back when she commented on the beautiful flowers in the sea at night and smiled. He had an idea and not only that, but he might help him get her to see him as something different other than a friend. He smiled. "I have a idea, but you guys keep working on some!" Johnny hurried off. Ty watched him as he charged up stairs. I wonder what he's doing...

***

Someone knocked at the door. Emma stood with her crutches and hurried over, creaking the door open slightly. She was surprised."Johnny?" she whispered, letting him in. He smiled, embarrassed.

"Expecting someone else...?" he dared to ask. She shook her head.

"No, not really. I was...kinda hoping it would be you..." he smiled at that, relieved there was something there. She sat down on the end of her bed, looking at him. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Actually, yes." Johnny smiled. "I was wondering if you would want to come with me down to the cove. I had something I want to show you there..." she paused, looking at him with sadden eyes. He thought that was it for sure; the place where he never come back to and she would throw him out of her room and say she hated him. That she never wanted to see him again. But...

"Where is that cove...?" she asked him silently. He smiled.

"Just a little bit behind the resort. Its small but what I wanna show is-"

"I'll go." she interrupted him. Johnny's eyes went wide. What? That easy? She'd...she'd usually say something to get out of it or about Ty....yes! Maybe she likes me after all!

"Really? Alright than, when can I come over and..." he froze, sweating slightly. "...pick you up?" she blinked and shrugged.

"Whenever you want...I don't mind. I have nothing here anyway." Johnny stood up and smiled.

"Alright, I'll be back at 6?" she nodded and he said good bye and left the room, closing the door behind him. He smiled, about to break out in laughter and amazement, instead he charged down the stairs.

***

"Guys! Guys!" Johnny charged down the stairs in a hushed manner. They all turned to him, worried. "Guess...what...just...happened..." he was winded. Reef rubbed his chin.

"You...got tired?" he asked.

Johnny frowned, ignoring him. He collected enough breath and smiled. "I asked Emma out!" Ty was stunned, but Lo and Fin smiled.

"Really? What did she say, bro!" Brospeh asked, smacking Johnny's arm. Reef laughed.

"You dog!"

Johnny was glowing. "She said yes!" they gasped. "tonight too; I'm gonna pick her up tonight at 6 pm but you guys can't say a word or she might back out, okay?" he looked at everyone, especially Ty. "Okay?" he asked again, but this time it was directed at Ty. The blond surfer nodded.

"Sure thing...congrats, Johnny..."

* * *

**Notes**:

_Well...was it good? The next chapter will be later, this one was short because of two things; the next chapter is the real Jemma chapter and two, I needed more time with my novel ^^_

_Review please!_


	5. Foss Fluorescence

**Notes**: _Johnny/Emma : Jemma Chapter...well, half of one!_

_Foss Fluorescence_

"Johnny said you agreed to a date?" Lo asked, getting a angry glare from Fin. Lo shrugged. "What did I say?" Lo turned back to Emma, who was trying to read her book in silence. Lo asked if it was the one Ty got her and Emma shook her head, frowning.

"No. I sent it back to him."

Lo and Fin were surprised. "Why?!" they asked. Emma put the book down.

"Why would I want something out of pity?"

"Why are you going out with Johnny then?" Fin asked, confused as she laid down besides Lo. Emma shrugged.

"He asked me and he's really...sweet."

"You make it seem like you don't really want to go," Lo muttered, crossing her arms. "he's so much better than Ty! He's handsome and older too! He's the front desk guy, he gets bonus cash and he sometimes takes Bummer's place as Manager." Lo giggled. "he could buy you all the cloths you want!" Fin rolled her eyes while Emma corked an eye brow up.

"Not everything revolves around cloths and money, Lo." Emma whispered, frowning when she felt her hips cracking, she got up to stand and stretch them, soothing her bones. She sat back down.

"No I don't think that...but its nice when your boyfriend buys you things." Lo spat, angry. Emma blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend...he's a friend-"

"-that you're going out with!" Lo added.

"Only once!" Emma snapped, falling back down on her bed, she pulled the blankets up. _I still like Ty...but, I hate him for what he did...no, I don't hate him..._

***

"Johnny, bro, you need a better shirt!" Broseph said as he searched through Johnny's drawers for a better shirt to match his shorts. Johnny stopped Broseph.

"Its okay, I'm good this way..."

"Are you sure?" Reef asked, crossing his arms. "Why wear swimming shorts? She can't swim anymore-"

"I know that!" Johnny snapped, glaring. "I plan on...something else! It will lighten the mood and make her feel better." And it will be our first date! "Besides...I think I look great." he looked into a mirror and smiled. He wore a tight black tank top and dark brown shorts. He nodded. I'm sure this will be fine. Reef looked over at the clock.

"Its almost 6, bro. Are you sure that's what you wanna go in? Chicks love it when a guy arrives with no shirt!" Johnny frowned.

"I'm not that...well, you know."

"Ah..."

"I guess I should head out and get some flowers?"

***

"Um...Emma?" Lo came into the dressing room, turning her back.

"Yes?" she answered, trying to get the shirt on.

"You've got eighteen minutes until Johnny is here. Are you ready?"

"Um.." Lo heard ruffling sounds and crossed her arms. "Almost..." she admitted sheepishly, almost ashamed.

"Do you need help?"

There was silence and Lo knew she had said the wrong thing. "...Yes" Emma muttered, defeated. Lo came, smiling. She helped get the shirt over Emma's head and arms.

"There!" she frowned when she saw Emma's jeans. "Those jeans don't match that pretty yellow shirt!" Lo hissed, shaking her head. Emma looked down at the jeans.

"It doesn't? she asked innocently as she reached down to touch them. Lo nodded.

"Hold on! I saw something that will be better..." Lo began to dig through Emma's cloths. Lo pulled a yellow sundress with lace. She found matching brown sandals and smiled, helping Emma into the dress. Emma played with the ends of her dress.

"Are...you sure this is okay?" Emma seemed concerned.

"I'm positive _Johnny_ will love it!" Lo cheered.

_Oh...yeah, Johnny._ Emma frowned into the mirror.

***

Johnny stopped before the house they all lived in, gripping the flowers. _I can't do this!_ He turned but Broseph and Reef stopped him. "Bro! You've been waiting for this for a long time, this is your only chance!" Reef punched Johnny's arm. "You better hurry!" Johnny nodded and ran off, but Reef called out. "Don't keep our little girl out too long!" Broseph laughed besides him.

He knocked at Emma's door, unaware of Ty watching from the corner, a frown on his face. The door opened and Ty saw Johnny's face lighten up in an embarrassed smile. "Emma," he said, thrusting the flowers out, he smiled. "For you." Emma giggled, taking them with a sweet smile on.

"Thank you Johnny. I'll go put them in some water," she went back into her room, motioning for him to come in.

Johnny swallowed as he waited by the door. He watched Emma grab hold of her crutches and finally put the flowers in a vase of cold water. She turned and smiled. "Thanks for the flowers, Johnny." He flushed when she came over and hugged him tightly. She looked up at him with an innocent smile. "So, where are we going?" she asked as they existed her room. Johnny smiled and weakly took her hand.

"A neat place I found a while back. I'm sure you'll love it." Johnny led her down the stairs. Ty sighed, leaning against the wall. _Good luck...Johnny._

_***_

The area behind the resort was beautiful! The ground was covered with pine needles and the smell of oak was in the air. The sound of water could be heard as Johnny led Emma through different paths, leading down a small hill. As they neared a small river bed, Johnny helped Emma across the thin water. He saw the look in her eyes when she noticed a leaf floating down the river. He knew she was thinking about surfing and he couldn't blame her for it. She had lost something very important to her, and it was just surfing but her board as well.

He smiled when he pushed a _branch out of the way and pointed to a large cove;_ it sparkled and beamed with life as frogs and fish swam around. Emma went goo-goo eyes and turned to Johnny. "Its beautiful, Johnny!" she smiled at him and got a better hold of her crutches so she could make her way to the cove. She leaned down and laid her help down besides and gazed back at Johnny. "Come sit down, Johnny!" she called out, patting the ground besides her. The boy flushed and came over to her side, sitting down, he smiled.

"So, you like it?"

"I love it! Its so pretty. Does anyone else know about this place?" she asked, reaching in to touch a baby trout. Johnny sighed, watching her hand skin through the water smoothly, her eyes lit up with happiness. He hoped she had forgotten about her accident for at least a little while...he shook his head.

"Just you and me..."

"Its lovely." she looked back at him and giggled. "I can't believe you've been hiding this place from me." she smiled again and Johnny's heart raced. He became very uneasy when she leaned against him and rested her head against his shoulder. "Thank you for bringing me here, Johnny." she whispered. He nodded and patted her shoulder softly.

"You're welcome....but that's not it!" he beamed. She pulled away and corked an eye brow at him.

"What do you mean?"

Johnny grinned. "Wait until the sun sets, you're going to love it!"

"Wait?" she asked, confused. "Its nearly four hours away and I'm hungry-"

"I brought dinner." he promised, getting up to reach behind a tree. He pulled a basket out and laid it down near her. Emma looked away, remembering her conversation with the girls.

_"No I don't think that...but its nice when your boyfriend buys you things." Lo spat, angry. _

Emma frowned, feeling uncomfortable as he pulled two sandwiches out and held one out for her. "I got you peanut butter and jelly because I know its your favorite and that your allergic to tuna and eggs." he smiled at her and Emma thanked him. How did he know that? She never told anyone...not even Lo and Fin.

They ate and shared stories, jokes and memories together. Emma told Johnny about her home back in Alberta and her brothers, especially Jude; her annoying older brother who skateboards for a living and works at a mall. Johnny laughed hearing her voice, especially when she looked at him and smiled, her beautiful eyes lighting up, her personality beaming with joy. And then it was Emma's turn to listen. She was stunned to hear Johnny had siblings. Two sisters and a brother. He was actually the third oldest, his two sisters take the peak. His brother was twelve, which made Johnny a role model to him. Emma found that charming and so sweet. She liked the fact that he spent time with his siblings even if they annoyed him greatly. She interrupted him when he said:

"....my mom said I get my surfing skills from my dad-"

"You must be happy." he paused and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

Emma looked away."...knowing what he looked like." Johnny was frozen.

"I.." he stopped when he heard silent crying. "Emma?" he asked, worried. He laid a hand on her shoulder. Emma hugged him. He sighed and hugged her back. "Its okay, Emma. I have a feeling everything will get better...soon." Emma smiled against his chest.

"Really?" she mumbled. Johnny nodded, pointing to the cove.

"Look. Its what I wanted to show you." Emma pulled away and gazed at the cove's water. She gasped lightly.

"Its...so pretty." her eyes were shining. She laughed and hugged Johnny again. "thank you for bringing me here, Johnny. I love it! I can't believe Foss Fluorescence is here too!" Johnny took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. She looked at him with concerned eyes. "John-" he reached in and kissed softly for a few seconds. He pulled away, blushing. Emma's eyes were close and she leaning forward on her arms, which were shaking weakly. He waited for her to open her eyes before saying something.

"I..." he swallowed. "I hope you feel better soon, Emma. It hurts me when you are sad." Emma blinked.

"You...kissed me. Why?"

"I-I like-" Johnny's phone vibrated. He hesitated, but decided to take the call. "Hello?" he asked as he watched Emma's eyes. He could tell she wanted the answer right then, but when he heard a strange voice, he panicked.

"Bring my daughter back right now!" it was Emma's mother and she sounded upset. Johnny looked down at his watch and saw that it was twelve-thirty eight at night.  
"Yes, ma'am. I'll be right there. I'm terribly sorry..."  
"You better be here within thirty minutes or I'm calling the cops!" she hung up. Johnny took Emma's hand.

"I'll answer that later. Your mom is upset." Emma frowned, trying to interrupt him, but he said: "Come on, we gotta hurry."

* * *

_Well, sorry this is late. I'm gonna try and get a better chapter in next time. I'm sorry this was so late and its not the Jemma chapter I was hoping for. But I promise next time it will, I just have a lot going on at home :S_

_Review please!  
_


End file.
